Solo Importas Tu
by The Owl's Bride
Summary: Aoshi tras una noche de alcohol finalmente se da cuenta de que es lo verdaderamente importante para él.


_**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, no me pertenecen son propiedad de **__**Nobuhiro Watsuki.**_

**Sólo Importas Tu.**

Aoshi llego al Aoyia dando tumbos, en su cabeza giraba la idea de que no había sido bueno hacerle caso a Okina, en eso de sentarse a tomar unas copas de sake. Pero ¿porque le había hecho caso en primer lugar? ¿Acaso no era él una persona que sabía comportarse? Una persona que tenía claro que los excesos no eran buenos para su desempeño Ninja. Un Okashira, nunca debía estar en una situación como aquella. Miles de veces había retado a los Onniwabanshu por comportarse como el lo había hecho esa noche. Un Onni siempre debía mantenerse alerta, despierto, atento y sobre todo sobrio. Que era eso de andar tomando, y más aún cuando no correspondía. Pero el caso es que ahí estaba, con la cabeza dándole vueltas, el recuerdo de lo que había bebido durante toda la noche y tratando de recordar como había llegado hasta ese punto en primer lugar. Trató pero no pudo. Sabía que como todos los días había estado meditando, que Misao le había llevado el té y había salido corriendo del templo sin esperar como lo hacía siempre a que él terminara la infusión, en silencio, para retirar luego las cosas. Ese fue el primer síntoma de que algo no andaba bien. Si Misao todos los días esperaba paciente a que el terminara el té porque esa tarde se comportaba tan extraña. Sin embargo pensó que sería algún asunto sin importancia, y decidió llevar a término su meditación. Cuando salió del templo y entró en el Aoyia notó que todos sus compañeros y fieles guerreros se encontraban allí menos la pequeña Misao. Rápidamente notó la mirada cómplice con la que se miraron todos, dónde estaba la chiquilla, había salido sin su permiso y eso le molestaba, pero aún no se esperaba la respuesta que recibiría cuando preguntó dónde se encontraba su protegida.

La primera en hablar fue Okon que con la voz temblando se animó a decir que Misao se encontraba fuera de la casa. Fue Omasu la que se atrevió a decir que en realidad Misao se encontraba en una cita, su primera cita, y finalmente fue el tiempo de Okina de informar que Misao había salido con Soujiro. El cuerpo entero de Aoshi se tensó, sin duda ese Soujiro no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. No era de su confianza, y para colmo de males invitaba a salir a su pequeña Misao. ¿Qué se había creído ese jovencito? De todas las mujeres posibles tenía que invitar a salir a Misao? Misao aún era una niña. Y como si hubiesen leído sus pensamientos, Okina, se apresuró a informarle, que Misao ya no era una pequeña que necesitaba de su protección, y que en poco tiempo empezarían a caerle propuestas de matrimonio de otras agrupaciones y que no podría hacer nada para impedirlo. Si las miradas matasen Okina habría caído muerto en ese mismo momento, ya que la mirada de Aoshi se volvió más fria y gélida que nunca y casi asesina. Sin decir nada decidió darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su habitación, dónde desde su elevada ventana podría ver cuando la chiquilla, a su entender descuidada, inocente y malcriada, volviese y si que la reemprendería, de esta no se iba a escapar tan fácilmente. El resto de sus compañeros se miraron nerviosos, aunque ninguno entendía porque a Aoshi le molestaba tanto el hecho de que Misao tuviese una cita, después de todo la chica ya estaba en edad de tener su primer novio. Sólo Okina parecía entender y ver por debajo de la mirada oculta y siniestra del joven Ninja lo que guardaba muy en su interior, y que en realidad todavía no había podido descubrir ni el mismo.

Las horas pasaron largamente para Aoshi mientras esperaba a que Misao regresara, ya no se encontraba siquiera tranquilo de estar en su habitación por lo que decidió salir a esperarla en los jardines, y como hiciera hace mucho tiempo en tantas de sus misiones, vestido absolutamente de negro, se escondió detrás de un árbol donde no podía ser visto por nadie. La noche cayó sobre el Aoyia y ya comenzaba a hacer frío, en su lugar de vigilancia Aoshi seguía esperando, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo para una simple cita. Se sintió un tonto, el no podía seguir siendo el padre ausente de Misao que debía protegerla de todo, tal vez era real de que su pequeña estaba lista para salir al mundo, conocer nuevos amigos, y hasta conocer el amor, tenía que dejar su puesto de vigilancia, y aceptar a duras penas de que Misao ya era grande y que como un buen padre ahora tenía que acompañar a la chica en sus decisiones y respetarlas, Misao sabía cuidarse sola, y a pesar de que en su interior no quisiera reconocerlo, la chica no tenía tan mal juicio después de todo, tendría que confiar en ella.

Unos pasos y unas voces bajas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, ahí estaban de regreso, Misao y el joven Soujiro. Los observó por unos segundos, la chica sonreía nerviosamente, mientras que el chico realizaba una pequeña actuación. Un momento ¿el chico estaba actuando? Si lo estaba, lo imitaba a él, en su forma de hablar, en su forma de moverse y en la forma de dirigirse a la chica, ¿Qué es lo que Misao veía de divertido en esto? La representación no era más que la de un Aoshi enojado con el mundo, severo, demasiado educado al punto de exagerar, distante y soberbio. Asíque que así se veía él con el resto de las personas. ¿Cómo un viejo cascarrabias que retaba a Misao por todo? ¿Desde cuándo lo conocía para realizar semejante acto? Entonces no aguanto más y aclarándose la garganta se dejó ver. Soujiro nunca dejó su sonrisa, es más parecía no inmutarse por la presencia de Aoshi, que ahora se veía como un gigante enojado. Estaba rígido, parecía incluso hasta más alto de lo que en realidad era. Un gigante de hielo a punto de explotar y destruir a quien se le ponga en frente, ese era él, no la burda imitación que momentos antes deleitaba a la joven Misao. Soujiro saludó casualmente al joven Ninja sonriendo, y decidió que lo mejor era despedirse por esa noche, no sin antes dar un beso en la mejilla a la chica que parecía de piedra. Aoshi apretó sus puños y sus propias uñas comenzaban a lastimarle las palmas de la mano.

La figura del chico ya no se veía en la noche. Misao no se había movido del lugar y miraba nerviosa a su ex Okashira. No sabía si hablar o no. Observó a Aoshi que se mantenía en su misma posición y decidió avanzar hacia él.

"Se…Señor Aoshi, ¿qué hace aquí?"preguntó la chica nerviosa casi tartamudeando. Aoshi la miró por un momento y no contestó sus manos seguían siendo un puño que se cerraba cada vez con más fuerza dejando ver gotitas de sangre escurrirse por entre sus dedos.

Misao avanzó hacia él, con miedo pero sin dudarlo. Desató el moño que ataba su cabello, y tomo las manos de su señor, más calmada decidió hablar.

"Señor Aoshi, abra sus manos, están lastimadas" suavemente paso su delicado pañuelo limpiando la sangre que corría por las manos de Aoshi. Éste solo la miró pero no dijo nada. De golpe todo su enojo, su rabia, ira y descontento se habían esfumado, en su lugar una calida sensación le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y la verdad cayó sobre él como un balde de agua fria. Volvió cerrar sus manos pero esta vez envolviendo las manos de Misao junto con las suyas, la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El señor Aoshi estaba muy raro, su mirada había cambiado, sus ojos ya no eran de hielo, mostraban otra cosa, mostraban calor, eran los ojos de alguien que descubre una piedra preciosa, los ojos de una persona que tiene ante si lo que mas quiere y desea en el mundo, pero que sabe que no puede tomarla. ¿Deseo? ¿Eso era lo que Misao veía en su bello Okashira? ¿Deseo?

Ninguno pudo saber cuanto tiempo se había mantenido así observándose en silencio, pero fue Okina quien apareció de la nada, y con tono imperante mandó a Misao a dormir. La chica miró confundida a su señor, pero éste soltando sus manos asintió con un movimiento de cabeza que indicaba que Misao tenía que obedecer al anciano. Misao confundida salio corriendo hacia su habitación.

"Bien Aoshi, ¿ya te has dado cuenta de la verdad?" Okina como buen guerrero supo dar directo en el blanco, clavándole la duda directo al corazón del joven, de forma más filosa que con un puñal.

Y es que ahí estaba Aoshi, contemplando el mismo espacio dónde minutos antes había estado Misao. La vio vestida con un bello Kimono azul que no hacía otra cosa, más que resaltar sus ojos esmeralda, la seda envolvía su cuerpo de forma delicada y enmarcaba sus curvas de una forma en la que sus habituales ropa de entrenamiento no lo hacían, su cabello no estaba trenzado, sino más bien recogido en una fina cola como la que llevaba siempre Kaoru Kamiya y en su rostro había un brillo especial. Era la dicha que le había provocado salir con Soujiro, ¿o Acaso Okon y Omasu la habían maquillado? En ese mismo momento se dio cuenta de todo. El ya no veía a Misao como su pequeña protegida, ya no era una niña, y el no quería ser su padre. No. El la quería de verdad. La protegía en exceso porque la sentía suya, Misao era de su posesión. Ningún hombre jamás posaría su mirada en ella, no podía soportar esa idea. Sentía repulsión al pensar que otro hombre que no fuera él podría tocarla. Todos estos años apartándola de todo no era más que una prueba de su egoísmo, Misao, aunque jamás se lo dijera era suya. En ese momento el miedo lo desbordó. Ahora tenía que protegerla de él mismo, la chica era mucho menor que él, diez años de diferencia eran demasiados, que iban a pensar si él llegaba a poner un dedo sobre ella. Qué podría pasarle a la pequeña si se enterasen por ejemplo de que él se había acostado con ella. Y mucho menos pensar en los peligros a los que tendría que someterla en el caso en que su relación fuese aceptada por su sociedad. Enemigos ocultos, líderes envidiosos, amantes celosas tal vez. No, ese era un pensamiento que no podía permitirse. Agacho la cabeza temblando. Okina sonrío para si, a sus espaldas.

"Vamos muchacho, será mejor que vayamos por un trago". Okina tomó del brazo a Aoshi y lo obligó a moverse.

Comenzó con un trago, le siguió un segundo, un tercero y un cuarto hasta que perdió la cuenta. No recordaba haber hablado una sola palabra con el anciano, pero ahí estaba nuevamente en el Aoyia, mareado no solo por el alcohol sino también por sus pensamientos, ya no sólo le dolía la cabeza, ahora también le seguían su cuerpo y sobre todo su corazón, porque después de tantos años de cuidados, todas las reflexiones anteriores lo llevaron a una peor, en su estado de embriaguez, se dio cuenta que no era una simple atracción, o un básico deseo de poseerla, se dio cuenta de que sin ella ya no podría respirar, simplemente la amaba.

Como pudo trató de encaminarse hacia su cuarto, iba golpeando contra las paredes, pero tenía que tratar de hacer el menor ruido posible. Pero inconcientemente nunca llegó. En su destino final se interponía la habitación de Misao. En otro momento nunca hubiese entrado, pero esta vez escudado en su borrachera corrió la fina puerta y cruzó el umbral. En la oscuridad pudo verla. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro imaginando lo que dirían si encontrasen al respetable ex Okashira observando como un simple acosador a la pequeña Misao. El kimono que usase estaba enrollado prolijamente sobre un rincón. Misao dormía placidamente en su futón, tenía puesta su tradicional Yukata. Su cabello estaba suelto, no había vuelto a trenzarlo. Aoshi se acercó en silencio, con la punta de sus dedos corrió unos mechones del rostro de la joven. Realmente era hermosa. Contempló todo su cuerpo. Misao cambio repentinamente de posición. Esto sobresaltó al Ninja ya que no quería ser descubierto ahí. Su cabeza giraba cada vez con más violencia, quería con sus manos no sólo recorrer el rostro de Misao, quería seguir el contorno de todo su cuerpo, estaba a punto de realizarlo, solo faltaban unos milímetros para tocar la piel blanca y virginal de la chica. Pero algo lo detuvo, esto no podía estar pasando, así no debían ser las cosas. La voz de Misao lo hizo detenerse en seco.

"Señor Aoshi…" Misao había susurrado su nombre en sueños, ¿entonces la chica soñaba con él?, ¿que clase de sueños serían? La forma en que Misao pronunció su nombre, le hicieron darse cuenta de la realidad. Para él solo importaba ella.

Misao despertó como todas las mañanas, ansiosa por desayunar y correr al templo para ver a su querido Aoshi. La tarde anterior había acudido a una cita con Soujiro, y la verdad es que la había pasado bastante mal. El chico parecía ser bueno, pero era excesivamente atengo y empalagoso, por momentos le parecía que estaba fingiendo ser alguien que en realidad no era, y para ser sinceros, jamás podría compararlo con su querido señor Aoshi. A él si lo amaba, y al verlo la otra noche en el jardín esperando por ella, con esa actitud tan rara, sabía que aunque nunca fuese correspondida jamás dejaría de hacerlo. Ella se sentía condenada a amarlo de por vida fuese cual fuese el resultado.

Luego del desayuno Misao corrió al templo, pero no encontró allí a Aoshi, era muy raro, porque el sol ya había salido hacía rato, pero el no estaba allí. En el Aoyia nadie supo decirle nada, y tampoco Okina estaba presente. Entristecida decidió volver a su habitación, ya que el miedo a que Aoshi se hubiese marchado otra vez llenó su ser. Cuando las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas, notó que en la habitación del ex Okashira había alguien, una sombra estaba tendida sobre el futón. A riesgo de que su señor luego se enojase mucho con ella, decidió entrar.

La visión la dejó de piedra, Aoshi estaba durmiendo, se veía pálido, aún llevaba su ropa negra de espía y… un momento ¿acaso olía a alcohol? Misao se acercó suavemente al cuerpo del muchacho, decidió aventurarse un poco más y acercó su nariz a la boca ligeramente entreabierta de Aoshi. Pudo sentir el dulce aroma del sake en su aliento, y quiso probar si en sus labios aún había residuos del fuerte licor, con la duda en la garganta decidió apartarse, estaba peligrosamente cerca, y que pasaría si el ex Okashira despertaba en ese momento. Cuando se estaba poniendo de pie, pudo ver en las manos del joven el pañuelo que ella le diera, y una hoja de papel escrita. Con una mano en su barbilla, Misao, no sabía si debía abrirla o no. Pero por hay era importante, tal vez alguna misión, o un recado que no podía dejarse para más tarde, era mejor arriesgarse. Dulcemente la quito de las manos de Aoshi, que aún dormía, y se sentó, la curiosidad la estaba matando. Misao agradeció al sake por ese estado de letargo en el que su protector se hallaba. Sentada a su lado comenzó a leer, sin dudas era la letra de Aoshi, pero lo que decía la sorprendió. La carta no estaba dirigida a nadie, pero quiso creer que era para ella. Por segunda vez leyó mas fuerte, con lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, era incertidumbre, felicidad, miedo a no ser ella la destinataria, pero ya había llegado hasta ahí, y ahora no podía contenerse por que el papel en pocas líneas decía:

_**Lo siento si alguna vez te he herido**__**  
><strong>__**y no supe darme cuenta a tiempo**__**  
><strong>__**mientras soportabas en silencio**__**  
><strong>__**tal vez algún desprecio.**_

_**Tal vez no sirva de nada**__**  
><strong>__**el darme cuenta ahora**__**  
><strong>__**solo importas tu**__**  
><strong>__**siento que en mi vida solo importas tu**__**  
><strong>__**entre tanta gente, solo importas tu**__**  
><strong>__**hasta el punto que a mi mismo**__**  
><strong>__**se me olvida que también existo**__**  
><strong>__**solo importas tu**__**  
><strong>__**da igual si tengo todo o nada**__**  
><strong>__**solo importas tu.**_

Misao temblaba, la caligrafía también era temblorosa, era obvio que Aoshi la había escrito totalmente alcoholizado, por eso ahora dormir como lo hacía. Sin embargo al bajar la carta, sintió un roce en su espalda, y es que el joven Ninja se encontraba sentado, su pecho casi rozaba la espalda de la muchacha, y cuando ésta lo miró aterrada, aún con resaca, y desorientado, en un gesto de total sinceridad se encogió de hombres y sólo pudo decirle "Sólo importas tu".

Fin.


End file.
